dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Leanansidhe
The Leanansidhe, or called Lea by Harry, is a faerie of the Winter Court and Harry's faerie godmother. Description Lea is considered one of the higher sidhe within the Winter Court and held a position of power up until her imprisonment by Mab. She has made no objection to being called "Lea" by Harry, although she has objected to being called a faerie rather than one of the Sidhe. (ref?) Connections *Lea is Harry's godmother by some arrangement made with Harry's mother. (Ref?) *Mab refers to the Lea as her handmaiden and notes that Lea is second in power within the Winter Court only to Mab herself.Changes, ch. 30 *In Ghost Story, Lea mentors Molly Carpenter in Harry stead under obligation to him as his Godmother and per Mab's command.Ghost Story, ch. 21'' Character *Despite being 'treated,' it is still readily apparent that, by mortal standards, the Leanansidhe is less than mentally sound, evidenced by her childlike behavior and excitement at times of extreme violence such as Harry's victory in the duel near the conclusion of Changes.Changes, ch. 46 Appearance In appearance, Leanansidhe has curly copper-scarlet hair, and amber eyes. (Ref?) Biography Lea made a deal with Harry when he fled from his adopted father, who had tried to coerce him into performing black magic at the age of 16. Lea agreed to give Harry the strength necessary to defeat DuMorne, in exchange for his life, fortune, and power. In actuality Harry already had the strength he needed, so all Lea really gave him was confidence. Of course confidence is a very great gift in itself, so what Lea gave him probably saved his life and mind. Her torture sessions essentially handed Harry Dumbo’s magic feather: they made him think he was better, stronger, and faster without actually altering a damned thing, otherwise. And it worked. He overcame DuMorne.Jim Butcher 2009 Bitten by Books Q&A This deal was reinforced by another similar deal made by Harry during the course of Grave Peril. The debt from these deals was sold to Queen Mab before the events of Summer Knight. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Lea has spent many years attempting to get Harry Dresden to honor his bargain and become hers to which she has expressed the desire to turn him into a hellhound as evident in which Lea chases Harry Dresden and Michael Carpenter in the Nevernever.ch 6 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Lea is shown to be trapped in Arctis Tor, during which she exhibits signs of a personality more ruthless and devious than her dominant one.ch 39 ''Changes'' In Changes, Lea lulled the vampire parts of Susan and Martin to sleep, possibly demonstrating a way to treat half vampirism. Lea claims that she was being treated for an ailment by Mab during her imprisonment. She told Harry that she would safeguard his treasures that he left in her garden. At Harry's request, Lea gave him his mother's jewel containing all her knowledge of The Ways.Changes, ch. 15 Lea was present at the Stone Table when Harry made his bargain with Mab to take up the Winter Knight's Mantle in exchange of strength, aid and time to save his daughter, Maggie. She reminded him of her warning to him years back to never let Mab bring him to the Stone Table. While there, she acts as interpreter for Mab since her voice would make his ears bleed.Changes, ch. 30 After the bargain is made, Mab assigns Lea with the task of aiding Harry on his quest—Mab said Lea may indulge herself.Changes, ch. 31 Lea picks up Harry in a limo drive by Glenmael and outfits Harry and Susan Rodriguez for the quest and returns his stash which included Bob and the Swords of the Cross.Changes, ch. 38–39 Lea goes on the quest with Harry to Chichén Itzá to save Maggie.Changes, ch. 40-48 Thoward the end of it, she impersonated one of the Lords of Outer Night to aid Harry in defeated the Red King.Changes, ch. 48 Lea arranged a Way back through Donar Vadderung tha fled directly to St. Mary of the Angels where they started the quest.Changes, ch. 49 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Lea was sent by Mab to continue Molly's training in her obligation to his Oath of Fealty—she's training her in combat skills.Ghost Story, ch. 21 Lea talks with Harry's ghost while watching Molly fight the Fomor Servitors. Harry makes her buy Molly's breakfast.Ghost Story, ch. 22 and 23 Sometimes Lea takes turns with Molly and poses as the Ragged Lady. Ghost Story, ch. 23 Harry recalls in vivid detail his battle with He Who Walks Behind. Lea bargains with Harry for the rest of the tale in exchange for three questions.Ghost Story, ch. 30–32 Lea told Harry about Corpsetaker for his second question. She couldn't answer him directly about "who killed him" so she gave Harry's ghost three "true" answers despite "Eternal Silence"'s warnings.Ghost Story, ch. 33 and 34 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Molly said that Auntie Lea taught her the locations of ley nodes around Lake Michigan a few months prior. Harry gave the map to her to mark. Cold Days, ch. 28 It is mentioned that the ailment afflicting Lea was an Outsider entity called "Nemesis" with a mind controlling influence taking possession of who it inhabits. Mab can cure the Outsider taint given time and the willingness of the afflicted. As Maeve was not willing to change back to normal, Mab could not cure her like she did Lea.Cold Days, ch. 51 Word of Butcher Lea serves as Harry's godmother because of a deal she made with his mother, Margaret LeFay, before she died. Not much is known about the deal other than that she was in a rush, so she wasn’t as detailed as she would have wanted it to have been.Jim Butcher 2010 Lee's Summit Signing Lea first appeared to Harry before he was adopted by Justin DuMorne, although he did not know who she was other than a lady who did nice things for him, until after his adoption.Jim Butcher 2009 Chicago Signing In myth In Celtic myth, the leanan sídhe ("fairy mistress") is a fae or type of fae known for taking human lovers and providing them with artistic inspiration, at the cost of madness and an early grave. References See also *Glenmael *Mab *Margaret LeFay *Harry Dresden *Molly Carpenter *Winter Court *Nevernever Category:Recurring characters Category:Faeries Category:Winter Court Category:Grave Peril Category:Proven Guilty Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days